


A Changing Game

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: + mention of the deaths from Zexal 2, A few other characters are Briefly Mentioned - Freeform, Gen, Panic Attack, Warning for, bc Yuma has one, but only briefly, but yknow. Show typical death, oh yea!!, plus Shark curses a lil but that's kinda it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: Ever since Yuma was little, Kari has been checking in on him during the middle of the night.Before she goes to bed, when she hears a strange thump or faint crying...anything like that.She always stepped up when their parents were away.She only took it more seriously when they disappeared.
Relationships: Tsukumo Akari & Tsukumo Yuuma
Kudos: 10





	A Changing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, 1st Zexal fic, you get the drill, it's 2 am. First warnings for this fic, I actually haven't seen the end of the show, I actually don't have much experience with panic attacks in general, and this is my first time writing Kari, so some things might be off. Other than that, enjoy the sibling fluff, y'all

Ever since Yuma was little, Kari has been checking in on him during the middle of the night.

Before she goes to bed, when she hears a strange thump or faint crying...anything like that.

She always stepped up when their parents were away.

She only took it more seriously when they disappeared.

When he was young, it was easy enough; be relieved and go to bed or back to work if he's asleep, yell at him to go to bed if he isn't, and comfort him as much as she can if he has a nightmare.

Things got a little harder when they disappeared, but she managed.

She'd always listen intently, all night long, for any of those tell-tale sounds. One night, when he was roughly 12, she heard a 'thump'; a classic indicator he had fallen out of his hammock.

She climbed up the stairs and into the attic, unsurprised by what she saw.

He was sitting there, crying, trying and failing to silence his hiccups.

From there, it's always the same game; ask what's wrong. "I had a nightmare." Ask what it was about. "...Mom and Dad."

Oh.

That's...not what she usually hears.

Usually, it's something about creepy monsters or, in weird cases, towering men and a feeling of emptiness.

Well, that only changed the game a little, only altered the rules.

Keep things normal, ask him for details. Wait for his sniffles to die down, maybe grow a little worried at what he says. "Just...they said all these things about being disappointed in me, and…" Wait for the telltale shake of his head, that wobbly smile, his hand waving in dismissal. "It's whatever. Sorry you got worried and came up here."

Don't push it. Huff and say, "Well, it doesn't matter; I'm here anyways, so I'll help you out, even if I _am_ wasting precious work time."

Smile, wait for him to laugh finally. Wait for his, "Ok, ok, if you say so." Ask him what you can do.

Wait for him to say you should sing that song of his that he didn't learn from you, or your parents, or your grandma.

That odd one that sounds a little strange, that he's just always known.

Sing it anyways because it always calms him down.

Smile a little sadly as he clutches the key in one hand and settles into your hug.

Let that feeling of protectiveness and love take over a little as you hold him closer, swear to yourself you'll keep him _safe_ from whatever that mysterious pendant brings.

The game ends when he falls asleep, and she sets him in the hammock gently before readjusting the picture of her parents with a sad smile.

"Goodnight, little brother," she whispers, before going back to work.

It always played out like that; back and forth, 'tell me about it' and simple comfort.

It always played out like that.

But sequels come out, games can change, rules can be altered.

She didn't know it at the time, but when Astral showed up, things changed.

She could feel it in Yuma's personality, his extra pep, his seriousness, the way he sang that song of his a little less.

But she couldn't tell _why._

One night, she heard it again; that little thump from up above that always signals a nightmare.

It was after that strange time where he seemed a little troubled for a couple days, those times where he seemed to think a little harder, soon after the WDC ended, after that whole charade where he was stuck in Heartland tower.

She walked up the stairs, like always. Saw him on the floor, crying, like always.

But this time, he was talking quietly, a hand wrapped around thin air, not even really holding on to anything.

"You got hurt," he sniffled, voice soft. "I was so scared something would happen to you, and I…" There was silence for a moment, and he looked up before giving a quiet laugh. "Thanks. You're right; we're always here to protect each other, right?"

Kari simply left, going back downstairs.

...she supposed it was dealt with.

It wasn't the last time she saw it, either; she came up a few times to see that sight, but…

Things changed again, one day.

All of a sudden, Yuma came home looking utterly depressed.

He went into his room and didn't come out for days.

Every time she came up to check after that thump, all she saw was Yuma, curled up, sobbing and whispering, "Astral...I _miss you…_ "

She left quietly.

She didn't want to play that game; it was too hard.

She didn't know the rules.

Things got better, of course. He got a little better, and then...he left home one day, and that possession event happened with the cards, and he didn't come back until it was over.

But he seemed happier. That was good.

Then that weird duel happened between him and that weird blue alien, and uh…

Well, frankly, she had some questions to ask.

Eventually, she had weaseled all of the info out of him about Astral and the Barians and everything else. Their parents heard, their grandma heard.

But it wouldn't prepare her for what changes to the game came next.

She heard that thump again, and though her parents were home, they were asleep, so she ended up answering it.

Things went the same, up until she poked her head up into that attic.

God, that attic. That night.

Yuma was on the floor, curled over and panting, eyes glassy with fear.

She didn't want to play this game, she didn't know how to play it, but-but-

She hoisted herself over the edge, hovering around him.

She had to.

She tried to draw up what little information about panic attacks she knew-God, her little brother was having a _panic attack_ -but came up mostly blank.

She never expected this. Not with him, at least.

She remembered contact was bad, and so was light, but it was night anyways so it didn't matter. "Yuma?" She tried to call softly, only growing more worried when he didn't respond. She kept trying, over and over, tried singing that song, and-

"Astral," he finally half-sobbed, hearing that little song. "Where is he is he ok he _has_ to be ok-" he muttered, quick and quiet. "Kite and Bronk and Quattro, they-they're _dead,_ they're _dead,_ what do I _do-_ "

Kari's eyes widened.

These weren't just different rules.

This was a whole different _game._

Flashbacks and panic attacks, she-she wasn't made to deal with that.

She panicked in kind, and she was left with the only option she could think of.

Call Shark.

He was the one that knew everything, the one Yuma always talked about helping him, one of the people that brought him home the day he had his first panic attack in the mall.

She dialed, desperately hoping, and he picked up, grunting into the mic, "What? It's 2 am."

"Yuma's having a panic attack after a nightmare and I have _no idea_ what to do, Astral isn't here, I'm not _used_ to this-"

"Calm down," Shark said, quieter but more firm, calm. "You panicking isn't gonna help. Has calling his name helped?" She shook her head. He hissed. "Shit. Have you tried that song he's always singing or whatever? Tori's tried that before."

She nodded. "But it only made it worse," she added.

Shark's brow furrowed. "...try some general reassuring shit, and contact." She rose an eyebrow, and he held a hand up to the screen. "Calm down, most people don't like it, I know, but it usually helps him." She paused before nodding, putting the D-Gazer down and turning back to Yuma.

"...Yuma?" She tried again, gently, carefully, _cautiously_ setting her hands on his shoulders.

He reacted.

They lowered a little from their dramatic hunch, and his eyes got a little clearer. "It's me, Kari. Everyone's ok now, alright? It'll all be ok."

She kept up the little reassurances, pulling him into a hug. He grasped on almost immediately, panting breaths slowing down just a little.

"Try some breathing exercises," Shark urged quietly, and Kari nodded, taking a calming breath of her own before beginning to guide Yuma.

Eventually, his breathing slowed, his shoulders fell, and his tears stopped. He peeled away from her tear-stained shirt and looked up at her, eyes still a little wide and a hand grasped around his key. "Is everyone...really alright?"

Kari nodded, a smile on her face. All she could feel was relief, knowing he was ok. She turned and picked up the D-Gazer, showing Yuma the screen. "Yup. I've even got Shark, right here."

Shark leaned in a little, enough that they could see his usual outfit in-frame. (She wondered what he could be doing up so late, but also it's Shark, and nobody ever has any idea what he's up to except for his sister, really.) "Hey, dork. Your sister had to call _me_ because you were panicking." He went a little softer. "You good, or what?"

Yuma laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, uh...sorry about that." He smiled, though it was a little wobbly. "I'm ok now, though. Thanks for the help."

He huffed back. "It's whatever. I've gotta get my own sleep, though, so I'll see you dweebs later."

"I highly doubt that," Yuma called back with a half-smirk. "You've still got your jacket on, and you're in the living room of the mansion."

Shark scoffed, smirk good-natured. "You sound like Astral, y'know."

Yuma's own smile turned soft. "Thanks. That's nice to hear."

Shark waved a hand. "Whatever. Like I said, I've got shit to do, so see ya later." He hung up at that, intent on not letting Yuma respond, and Kari gave a little snort along with Yuma's laugh.

"Ha! He wouldn't even let me point out how he didn't say he was going to sleep!" He paused for a moment afterwards, turning to Kari with another sheepish smile. "Sorry you had to see me freak out like that, Kari."

She just smiled kindly back, giving his hair a little ruffle. "You don't need to apologize; it isn't your fault in the first place." She shrugged, smile growing. "I'm just glad I was able to help you out at all."

It was a different game, but that was ok.

She was still able to defeat it.

He smiled back at her with that sun-ray one of his before giving her a hug. "Thanks, Kari."

"No problem, Yuma." She looked up as he stood and stretched. "You don't need any help getting back to bed, do you?" She half teased, hiding her concern under her snark.

Yuma huffed. "I'm not 10 anymore, y'know!" He turned back to her with a smile on anyways. "But really, I'll be fine. You should head to bed." He glared at her. "And not to work, to _bed._ "

She laughed, standing up. "Alright, alright." She turned away, waving behind her. "Goodnight, Yuma."

"Night, Kari."

Kari took her time going down the rope, down the stairs, through the hallway to her bedroom. She took her time catching her breath, laying down, and relaxing.

Thank God she was always able to help him, no matter how things changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the song Kari mentions is just...I have this headcanon that Yuma's always known this one song that Astral thought of before he thought Don K or like...something like that. The point is, ~ooooo magical connection shit~ yknow?


End file.
